The Soulseer
by dark habit
Summary: The dark past of my OC, Jem Soulseer. DISCONTINUED \
1. Chapter 1

**DH: So, yeah, welcome to The Soulseer. I honestly have no Idea how often I will upload this compared to my other stories. I am aiming for this to have one chapter of this for every 2-3 in my main stories, but that is subject to change on my inspiration.**

**Vincent: Hello.**

**DH: Seriously, I wanted to this alone. You know, make this more dramatic?**

**Vincent: One chapter, please. Jem isn't exactly forthcoming with his past.**

**DH: Why do you think I am writing this?**

**Vincent: Good point… still, I am here, you can't undo that now!**

**DH: Dammit, fine. Next time, your ass is mine. **

**FTR- This story is told ENTIRELY from Jem's POV.**

"**Is it what the teacher teaches? Or is it what the student learns?" Matthew Stover**

Chapter 1:  
Origins

20 years ago…

"_Get away from my son!"_

"_Mommy, who are those men with the swords?"_

"_Hush, dear. Just get away from them."_

_Dad pulls out the lance from our wagon. I have never seen him hold a weapon before. We have always traveled from town to town without need for it. He stands tense, but the brigands were at ease. It wasn't much of a fight, one restrained him while the other ran him through. They killed Mom too, even though they didn't need to._

"_Mommy, Daddy… get up, why aren't you getting up?"_

"_Get rid of the boy too. No witnesses."_

_I feel the hilt of a sword smash into my head, and I fade out for a second._

"_-rd, he is just a kid. That is going too far. We killed the merchants. We have all their supplies and goods. He can't do anything…"_

_All I remember next is blackness._

* * *

I woke up in a cold sweat. _That dream again. _After my parents died, I turned to theft to stay alive. I learned to be quiet, quick-thinking, and fast. Five-year old kids shouldn't need to learn this sort of stuff.

When I turned 16, I entered the Chon'sin military, hoping to prevent my tragedy from reoccurring. I spent three years there, learning the art of swordplay, and once I left, only my squad leader could touch me in a duel. I quickly realized that the military did not care about the poor son of a merchant family who lost his parents to brigands. So, when they wanted me to lead my own squad, I left.

I returned to stealing food and the occasional jewel, but I eventually met an old criminal named Alard. He does small theft and bounty hunting, but recently turned to hunting for ancient relics and selling them for grand profits. I started working with him, and my life quickly improved.

"Boy, are you up yet?"

"I am."

"Then get over here! Story goes our target has five men with him. I need you swinging that toothpick of yours."

"Just because I use a thinner blade than yours, doesn't mean it is any less deadly."

"Yeah, yeah. Warrior, not the weapon. All that garbage." Sometimes he annoys the Hell out of me.

"Just kill your three, old man."

* * *

"Five men? That's a dozen."

"Apparently the reports are wrong. Don't chicken out on me, boy."

"Says the one who hasn't had professional combat training."

"No school issues better soldiers than life, Jem."

"Preaching to the choir."

"You see that choke-point? They will only be able to come at us four at a time there. Wait there, I will bait them."

A rock hitting one of them in the shoulder worked rather well. Too bad I missed his head.

I lure them to the choke-point, where Alard and I make a stand. It quickly became a dance of thrust, block, and slice, and blood coated our blades.

The last two and the boss were much tougher, and I could see Alard growing tired. I took a gap in my target's defense and struck him down. I run the last grunt through the back and restrain the leader's sword arm.

"75,000 gold for this guy? Alard, are you sure we have the right man?

"His face matches the poster, boy. Now hold him steady."

I didn't notice he had a knife. Not, at least, 'till it ran across my face.

"Godsdammit!" I reflexively let go of him to clutch my eye.

Alard manages to kill him while he's distracted with me, but the damage was done.

"Alright boy, let me see your eye."

I manage to open my right eye, only to hear him sharply inhale.

"What's wrong with my eye?"

"It isn't there anymore…"

**Vincent: So, that is how he lost his eye?**

**DH: It is still a sore point of his. He still flinches whenever a knife gets near his face, sheathed or not.**

**Vincent: So the badass isn't so badass, is he?**

**Jem: GET OUT OF MY BIOGRAPHY!**

**DH: When did you get here?**

**Jem: right after you mentioned I left the military.**

**DH: Well, bye for now.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DH: Welcome back. Chapter 2 of the Soulseer. Probably not going to do more beginning AN for this. **

**Too bad Vincent isn't here, he would love this quote.**

"**Diplomacy means saying something soothing as you squeeze the trigger, right?" Aaron Allston**

Chapter 2:  
Betrayal

_Alard, I really hope you are in position by now._

Our latest bounty, one I picked out for his habit on preying on traveling merchants, was getting close to the ambush point. He only had three followers, but they kept their weapons ready and were keeping focused on their surroundings. I was playing the part of a merchant, carrying goods on the way to town. I was to bait them to attack, only to lose a man or two because Alard gets the drop on them.

One of the men notice me, and they charge, ready to take everything I own. Playing the unprepared merchant, I clumsily reach for my blade, as if I was unused to combat. Eager for an easy kill, they fail to notice Alard drop from the trees. He landed on one of them and stabs another in his left arm. I jump in, challenging our mark. His last ally slashes at me with an ax, but I duck underneath it. A quick slash leaves him missing a hand, leaving only one man capable of fighting.

Alard, having finished off the man he downed and the one he injured, joins me for the last foe. Our target is visibly stunned at who his assailants are.

"So, Alard, you finally getting rid of loose ends? Boy, take warning. Once he tires of you, he will leave you to die, and hunt you down if you survive."

I snap at him, "I'm the one who picked you! Scum like you killed my parents, and I'll be happy to end scum who would prey on travelers."

He was skilled, but I had speed on my side. After several minutes of clashing blades, I duck under his slash and run through his heart.

"Good job, Jem. His bounty is two weeks living. One if I can convince you to get a better eye patch than that plain piece of cloth."

"I am happy with it. It reflects me. Simple, but effective. He mentioned you used to work together. Care to explain?"

"We split up due to moral issues. Come on, drinks are on me when we get back!"

* * *

Going to the tavern was rather profitable. I picked up an interesting piece of information.

A nearby abandoned city was located, and several archaeologists have moved in. Supposedly they discovered several potentially valuable artifacts. After alerting Alard, we snuck in the ruins.

"Jem, all we found is dust and rocks. This is a bust."

"Keep going. I see a small out cove up ahead."

Inside stood three pedestals. Obviously the archaeologists have been here, given the notes scattered around. I looked at them.

_The pedestals each seem to describe an artifact, two of which have been stolen by looters before we arrived. The one on the left describes an 'eye of place', able to examine areas distant to the user. The one on the right speaks of an 'eye of time'. This one supposedly sees the potential futures of those close to the wielder. The center pedestal, which we hold the artifact in possession, is the 'eye of man'. We are unable to determine the nature of this artifact. However, the three were obviously meant to work together. The carvings show three elders guiding the people, each with one eye gleaming. Three elders, three eyes. More analysis must be done._

Another note with a more ominous message.

_The voices… The voices. When I picked up the eye, I kept hearing them. Get the voices out of my head!_

"Alard, look here!" He grabs the notes and once he reads them, a grin appears on his face.

"We got a gold source here. Let's find this 'eye' and sell it to the highest bidder."

It took some effort, and three unconscious researchers, but we managed to steal the eye. Once out of the ruins we are more able to examine it. The eye appears to be made of carved stone. In addition to the natural features of the eye, it has zigzagging lines coming from the pupil.

"Boy, we need to test this thing, see if it works."

"Well, since it's an eye…"

"Fine."

I take off my eye patch and bring the artifact to where my eye would be. Once I placed it in, it started to burn intensely. The sudden pain makes me black out.

* * *

When I woke up, night had fallen, and Alard had set up camp.

"So you finally woke up. Not going to mention that to the buyer."

I turn to face him. "Thanks for setting up-" I stop, as suddenly I hear Alard's voice in my head.

_One more day. His bounty will be months of easy living and that eye will fetch a pretty deal as well. …He stopped talking all of a sudden. _"What's up?"

"It's nothing." _I must be imagining things._

We spend the night, then start walking back to town. Every time I look at Alard, similar thoughts, all in his voice.

As we get back, I hear the sound of a sword leaving a sheath, and roll on instinct. I turn around, seeing Alard recovering from his swing.

_That voice, it was true!_

"Why?"

"You've been building a reasonable bounty over the years. I want that gold."

_This isn't good._ While I was faster than Alard, and I could outlast him in a fight, Alard's sword had a definite reach advantage, and it would easily shatter my sword.

I duck his next strike and swing for his elbow. He lifts his blade and blocks my strike. All of a sudden, I realize his next strike would go for my legs. I jump and watch as worry appears on his face.

I predict his thrust and countered with my own. Alard collapses.

_This eye, it lets me see a man's actions and motivation. Wait, our last mark..._

"The last man we killed, who was he?"

"I told you, we used to work together but we had different morals." His thoughts, however, told a much different story.

_Stupid fool wouldn't kill a little kid. Kid was going to die anyway, unconscious and alone on the trails. We killed his parents. What did he have?_

My mind flashes back. _"-rd, he is just a kid." –rd? AlarRD! The weapon, the name, the dirty tactics. IT WAS HIM! HE's responsible!_

In a fit of rage I killed Alard and started to slice his body repeatedly. When I stopped, I looked down at the bloody mess that was his body.

_This is revenge? It feels so hollow. I thought if I killed my parent's murderers, I would be glad. I just feel bitter._

I turn away, and walk towards town.

**DH: I sort of feel bad for Alard here. SORT of, he's an ass.**

**Something I plan on doing in The Soulseer is to hint at the next chapter in the end notes. First time will be easy, mostly to make a point. I will make them cleverer later on. Hint is swell sword.**


	3. goodbye

**I am sad to say this, but I am officially cancelling Both Soul-seer and Corpse Tactician. I know that it has been roughly a year since I have written on them, but I need to make this official. Many of you probably forgot about these stories. I had a lot of complications preventing me from working on my stories, ranging from personal such as ADHD and Autism Spectrum Disorder, to situational such as College crushing my muse, and its been so long, I don't remember what I was going to really do with them. I am going to leave what I have here in memory. However, I have been built a rapport with another writer here by the Penname Phoenix Commander, and have been working with him on some stories. I am writing (with his permission) a companion piece to one of his works and will be posting it on this account. Its in another Fandom, so if you like RWBY, feel free to check him out and look at what I'm writing. Dark Habit signing out.**

**Jem: Farewell.**


End file.
